Constants
by Hesitant
Summary: Edward Cullen had many constants in his life. One of those constants was Bella Swan. AH/AU.


**Author's Note: So. . .this is my first fan fic. Ever. On that note, any help would be more then welcome! As the pen (type?) name says, I was hesitant to even do this at all but I couldn't sleep a couple of nights ago and this is the result because the idea popped into my head and I had to do it.**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight or the characters or their defining characteristics that make us love them so much. That all belongs to Miss. Meyers. I do own a cat.**

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen had many constants in his life. His mother would always have family dinners on Sunday evenings. His sister would always want to go shopping when she knew he had a free afternoon. His car was always spotless. His hair was always out of control. These were just a few. Edward loved all the constants and reliability, but his favourite constant by far was Bella Swan.

Bella and Edward had met 10 years ago when both were freshmen at Dartmouth University. Although in completely different fields (Bella in literature and Edward in medicine), they found common ground during a mandatory English seminar and had been inseparable ever since. Edward harboured more then friendly feelings for Bella, but was too scared to act. Too scared to ruin one of his constants.

Right now Edward was relying on one of these constants. He, on numerous occasions, was forced to leave his own apartment at obscure times when his roommate and best friend, Jasper, wanted alone time with his girlfriend and Edward's sister, Alice. When this occurred, Edward knew there would be a spot for him on Bella's couch until he knew the coast was clear. Using the spare key he was given for just such events, Edward let himself into Bella's apartment quietly, assuming she was asleep at such a late hour. Edward was not prepared for the sight the met him.

There, on the couch, was Bella. The room was cast in the blue glow from the TV indicating that, at some point, a movie had been playing. When he first entered Edward had assumed she had fallen asleep but he had quickly been corrected. Bella had on foot planted on the couch, leg bent at the knee, while the other was hanging off the edge. Her head was tilted back, no, _thrown back_, her eyes closed and her dark chestnut hair, shiny even in the minimal light of the TV, was in a wild array above her head. Her upper half was covered by a t-shirt he recognized as one of his own, her pert nipples straining against the fabric, but her bottom half was completely bare, leaving expanses of creamy skin open for his perusal. Most shocking of all were Bella's hands. While one clenched the couch cushions in desperation, the other was between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit and folds while she moaned and bucked her hips, seeking release. She was breathtaking.

Edward was stunned. He had imagined seeing Bella like this numerous times, using it to pleasure himself more times then he cared to admit, another constant. Right now, he could feel his cock straining against his jeans, throbbing for the real thing. Edward was also ashamed. He knew he should not be standing here watching Bella in such a private moment, and turned to leave.

Just as Edward turned to leave he heard it. At first, it as a quiet, breathy sound he was almost sure was not a word. Then he heard it loud and clear. "Edward".

He spun around, assuming he has been caught, but Bella's head was still tilted back, her eyes still closed, her hand still at work. His eyes grew wide as another breathy "Edward" left her lips and her hips strained up off the couch, still seeking release.

Something in Edward snapped. The Edward that was scared of his constants changing, scared of change in his life, didn't care anymore. That Edward was gone, replaced by an Edward that didn't dare deny the beauty in front of him what she was seeking. Approaching the couch quietly, Edward leant over Bella, reached down and stilled her hand. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she gasped when her eyes met his. Her legs snapped closed and she tried in vain to find something to cover herself up. She was blushing, both knew even if Edward couldn't see.

"Oh my God! Edward! How long have you been there?!" He could hear the panic and embarrassment in her voice but remained calm and set in his mission. He placed his hands on her shoulders to still her and then pressed gently to cause her to lie down. She resisted a little, confused.

"Edward, what are yo-" Her words were cut off when he settled on the edge of the couch, one of his hands running down her arm, grazing her breast, down her hip and to her thigh. When his hand settled there and started to follow the hem on the t-shirt inwards, she gasped again, this time in arousal, and her legs dropped open on their own accord.

"Bella, do you know how often I have thought of this? How long I have waited for this?" Edward's voice had become husky, almost predatory in nature. Bella wanted to answer, wanted the answers to those questions, but all she could do was let out a loud moan as his fingers ghosted across her already soaked folds.

"Edward, please!" Bella begged, shamelessly rocking her hips into his hand, wanting what he wasn't yet giving.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you were thinking of to make you this wet." His fingers were now drawing light circles around her clit, not quite touching and not quite giving her what she wanted. Bella was losing patience.

"You. Always you." was her desperate response. That was enough for Edward. At those words he thrust two fingers into her, allowing his thumb to take purchase over her clit. He moaned at the warmth, the wet, the tightness of her. As his fingers curled inside her, his other hand was rubbing and tweaking her nipples through his shirt, causing her to arch and writher on the couch.

"So good, so close, not long." Her words were mumbles and she wasn't even aware she was speaking. The flashes of pleasure that were running through her body were causing all other functions to seem obsolete.

Edward didn't care that Bella was getting all the pleasure. Watching her in the throws of ecstasy because of what he was doing was enough. "Come for me. Cum my Bella" he coaxed. His fingers hit just the right spot and Bella saw stars.

"Yes, yes YES! Oh God. Edward!" She cried his name as she came, hard and fast. He practically came himself, hearing her call his name, knowing he was the one to cause her that pleasure.

As she came down from her high, Edward went to the bathroom to clean his hands. When he returned, Bella was still on the couch, but has covered herself with a blanket. He paused in the doorway, not sure how to proceed. Bella gave him a shy smile and beckoned him over. When he reached the couched, she shifted to make room for him. As he settled beside her, she moved to lie on top of him, her legs entwined with his, her head resting on her chest. Her left hand was clasped in his right while her right hand ran through his hair while his left stroked hers affectionately. They lay in silence for a few moments before she lifted herself above him and leaned down to kiss him.

Another constant in Edward's life was thinking about what it would be like to kiss Bella. All the thought he had put into it had not prepared him for how perfect it would be. She was hesitant at first, but grew bold as she deepened it, allowing their tongues to battle. When she pulled away, she tilted her head to the side, observing him.

"How long?" She inquired, and Edward was confused. "How long have you loved me?" She clarified. Truth be told, Edward wasn't really sure. He couldn't pinpoint the exact date he realized he loved her. It seemed like loving her had always been a part of who he was. When he replied, it may not of been the answer she was looking for but it was the only one he had;

"Constantly".


End file.
